bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith del Sombras
Lilith del Sombras: is the Cuatro (4) Espada in the Arrancar army. Appearance Lilith is a slender teenage girl standing at 140cm in height. She has big red eyes and long flowing near-black hear. She has fair skin, making her black hair and red eyes stand out even more. Her facial expression is generally friendly and warm but can add an extra frightening touch when she's angry or up to something nasty. Her ears are small and softly rounded, though they are mostly hidden underneath her long hair. Her nose is small but looks in proportion to her face, the same goes for her mouth which has a slight pink color to it; even though she never uses make-up. She has a slender neck which smoothly transits into her equally delicate shoulders, which are usually sloped a little bit downward. She is not known for having a well-developed chest, sometimes causing lament from her side. Her arms and legs are rather thin and a bit long when compared to her body. Her belly shows signs of two abs being developed with a slight depression running from her sternum to her bellybutton due to muscle toning. Her Hollow Hole is situated just above the sternum and is the size of a man's fist. Her Mask Remnant takes the shape of a thin horizontal strip underneath her left eye from which a pointy protrusion runs downward. This tear gradually tapers to a tip underneath her cheek. Personality In the closing moments of her fight with the previous Cuatro Espada she sustained severe head trauma. Since then she suffers from absolute and irreversible amnesia. She has retained all her memories as a girl in the Material World and a small part of her life as a Hollow. In addition she has a few images of herself as a Menos of various classes. She does not remember the names or faces of any her friends and had to relearn everything there was to being a Hollow. In her experience she committed suicide and woke up as a different being in a hospital bed in Las Noches. Though hard to accept for real, she learns and adapts quite quickly. Lilith is an introverted and withdrawn girl who doesn't put a lot of trust in others, except her closest companions. She is weary of sharing her thoughts with other beings. To trust someone means you show a vulnerable side to them, you rely on them to do something for you, something you either cannot accomplish by yourself or not accomplish at all. That or, you rely on them to keep what they know about you to themselves. She has come to resent that kind of vulnerability out of self-preservation. When communicating with her one would note both her innocence as well as a wish to be cheerful and happy. She is genuinely so at times. She leans towards pessimism and hold a liking towards sarcasm, specially when a situation is less than favourable. To her, justice is an ambiguous construct of the human mind, an abstract thought-play with no real foundation in the material world. 'There is nothing in the universe which tells us, or lets us deduce right from wrong by itself. Things simply exist or they do not. As such any notion of justice, which is of course wholly a human construct and liable to as much ambiguity as there are people concerning themselves with the matter, is an unnatural notion.' Since her experience of time has only made it being shortly after her suicide, she is still a hazard to herself. However, since the root cause of her suicide has been sealed inside her Zanpakutou she copes much better with her feelings. One reason for her quick adaptation to her seemingly new life is her bond with her Zanpakutou. Firmly rooted in her instinct is a feeling of trust and friendship towards it. By all means this feeling is a false one. The nucleus of her Zanpakutou is made of an entity called the Hooded Man, whose name was revealed to her to be Acedia in reference to her fatal flaw. He is the culmination of all things negative in her psyche. He frequently confronted her with her troubles and argued with her whether or not what she is doing was right, or even worth it in the past before she became an Arrancar. His motives, but in a sense Lilith's own, are to damage her as much as possible. Releasing her Zanpakutou brings back those negative thoughts, only amplified many times. In battle Lilith relies on both speed and cunning. Despite being a high class combatant she is extremely inexperienced. Nevertheless, her combat instincts and muscle memory from before her disastrous head trauma are still there and allow her to adapt very quickly. She often calmly confronts opponents to analyse their combat abilities before suddenly switching her combat style. This analysis more often than not happens fast at just the first couple of glances. Her combat style leans heavily towards using her sword. She tends to use Cero tactically yet destructively. Overall she is very offence minded once she holds an understanding of her opponent. Due to her light build she dislikes using hand-to-hand combat which she only uses on opponents otherwise deemed completely unworthy of her attention. She is also known to possess a degree of ruthlessness, which has a gradual trend of getting worse. History Lilith was born to a Shinigami woman called Kaede and her husband in the material world. During her birth, her mother was attacked by a powerful Vasto Lorde called the Gray. Kaede defeated Gray but at the loss of her own life. Her father then took her to an orphanage where the infant Lilith was adopted into a new family one year later. Equipment Caja Negación (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン) Negation Box): Like all Espada, Lilith is allowed to carry the Caja Negación. The small cube-shaped device is meant to simulate Negación fields, which are used to punish their Fracción, if necessary. The cube traps the subject in an alternate dimension from which there is no escape, assuming that it is being used as intended. More powerful Arrancar, namely the Espada themselves, can escape given enough time. Lilith carries 2 Caja Negación. Cinturon Negación (Negation Necklace): A banded necklace, made for Lilith by the Arrancar Scientists. The necklace seals away the bulk of her Reiatsu by eating it away. The necklace adjust its potency to keep her peak power at a level just below the Tres Espada, making her the Cuatro Espada. If she removes the necklace, or if it is removed, her Reiatsu violently explodes and stabalizes at a height, far exceeding that of the Espada. Her motivations for wearing it are first and foremost, to prevent the wrath of Espada who fear for their position (who might band together to dispose of her) and second, to make her Reiatsu more managable in every day life as hers is rather violent and uncontrolable. Powers & Abilities Sonído Master Specialist: Lilith is the fasted among the Espada both in physical speed as well as when using Sonído. When she uses Sonído she also becomes, arguably, the fastest being in existance. One notable piece of evidence of this is the fact that she doesn't flicker or appear as a vague image when performing Sonído. Instead she simply appears solidly in one place without forewarning. Her Sonído is so fast it can bridge distance so large that she can slip through a person's sensory perceptions completely. *'Hoyo Sonído (Hole Sound Ceremony):' a high speed movement technique unique to Lilith del Sombras. Instead of just increasing her speed and distance, Lilith can physically contract the space between her departure and destination points for an instant at the moment she uses Sonído. This effectively makes the distance to travel shorter and thus gives her superior speed and range. Lilith can influence the degree of contraction herself, making it impossible to predict her actual speed and throws off the senses, even if one tries to compensate for the effect. Vast Reiatsu: Lilith possesses a vast amount of Reiatsu. It tends to leak out at times, affecting everything she touches. Her Reiatsu so immense other Espada have come to fear her, viewing her as a newcomer threat. In response to this she sometimes wears a limiter, which suppresses her Reiatsu to more manageable proportions. This does not hinder her in battle however, since even the restricted quantity is sufficient to challenge a Bankai and win. Unrestrained, her Reiatsu is incredibly menacing and feels to others like it is actively trying to stifle their existence. It is easily powerful enough to challenge a Shinigami Captain's Bankai. High Speed Regeneration: She possesses the regenerative technique allowing an Arrancar to heal any wound on their body bar the internal organs and the brains. When she wills it, a foaming white substances erupts from the wound and quickly regenerates lost tissue. Most Arrancar abandon this technique in favor of immense strength, however; Lilith is so powerful she could retain her regenerative qualities without losing strength! Exceeding Speed: even when not using her formidable Sonído skills, Lilith is incredibly fast and agile. She can close large distances in an instant and attack with such speed that her opponent does not have the time to find an opening for a counterattack. Her reflexes are keen enough to respond to fast sneak attacks, even from behind. To most she appears to be using Sonído when in fact she isn't. Immense Strength: though she doesn't look it, Lilith is deceptively strong enough to kick opponents away and destroy portions of walls and floors with a single swing of her sword. She often physically disciplines subordinates many times her size. Her attacks are infused with much heavier gravity. Master Swordsman Specialist: relying on the keen instincts and reflexed she has gotten as a Hollow, Lilith has proven herself to be a very deadly swordsman. Having fought with a bladed weapon for centuries, the sword is like an extension of her arm, a completely natural and deadly limb. She can deliver swift, deadly strikes and completely outclass even the best opponents with just her sword. Her technique is so great she can rely on her swordsmanship alone to win, perhaps even when confronted by two masters. *'Vórtice (Vortex):' Lilith can execute a single-handed vertically downward cut with such speed and power that it can bisect large opponents, protected by Hierro. The attack is so fast that they aren't even aware they've been hit until after the attack. *'La Escisión (The Incision):' Lilith can execute a horizontal slash of such speed and accuracy it can critically injure the most powerful opponents. She can follow up this strike with a second, returning slash which is more diagonal as a finishing strike. *'Zwyfelstich (Doubtful Stab):' A stab of utmost skill, precision and speed. If Lilith sees through an opponent's intended technique, this forward stab can land before her opponent has managed to land their hit; effectively canceling it out! It uses their own speed against them, worsening the effects since their own momentum is used to impale them upon Lilith's blade as well. Those who do not match her speed and swordmanship cannot evade this technique, but it requires Lilith to be the superior side in both speed and swordsmanship as well as finding the perfect opportunity and timing. Keen Intellect: though lacking any sort of experience, Lilith has shown herself to be a keen combatant. She can quickly see through the plans of another and adapt herself to it. Despite her young age and inexperience she is proven to be analytical and highly perceptive, capable to discerning the fundamental principles behind the abilities of her opponents. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Lilith has proven herself to be a very capable hand to hand fighter, even though she herself dislikes using it due to the immense difference in skill when compared to her swordsmanship. Nevertheless she can easily handle herself in a situation of unarmed combat, capable of deliver precise strikes and showcase great technique. Cero: Lilith can fire a red Cero from either of her index fingers. Her Cero has devastating force behind it, capable of plowing straight through large, solid objects with ease and hurdle an opponent large distances away. She can load her Cero relatively fast, resulting in a wide beam of great destructive potential or fire it like a beam, which requires next to no loading. *'Cero Unisión (Unison Cero):' By making a circle shape with her thumbs and index fingers, Lilith can load a Cero in between. It requires next to no loading and shoots like a straight beam. Normally a Cero of this caliber would result in it taking on a wide shape. However, since it is concentrated into a beam it shoots much faster. To those weaker than her the beam even appears to appear solidly in place. *'Gran Rey Cero (Great King Cero):' Lilith can cast the massively powerful Espada's cero, taking on the color green instead of her normal Cero color, red. Bala: Lilith can also fire the high level Cero technique called Bala. She solidifies Reiatsu around her hand and shoots it off like a bullet. Most Bala explode on impact and deliver concussive force, Lilith's however can punch straight through lower seated Shinigami, killing them instantly. *'Bala Barrage:' Instead of firing single Balas, Lilith can also subject her opponents, or an area, to an intense barrage of Balas. Like this she can quickly saturate an area with explosions, or overwhelm an opponent. Lilith can fire up to 16 Bala per second. Enhanced Hierro: her Hierro is strong enough to catch the released Zanpakutou of opponents and remain unharmed. She could even sustain point blank heavy attacks of them and only receive minor, greatly reduced damage. Enhanced Pesquisa: Lilith's Pesquisa is very keen. She can nearly instantly gauge an opponent's level of power by merely looking at them. She can also sense others nearby, even if they are trying to hide or conceal their Reiatsu. She can also accurately track targets which have moved out of sight but are still in the relative vicinity without requiring further investigation. Enhanced Gonzui: Lilith can perform Gonzui to suck out the Souls of the living. However, her version of it is much stronger than that. The range over which living Souls are killed is much greater but she can also suck in ambient Reishi and excess Reiatsu from nearby combatants. Though it doesn't affect enemies directly, the whole area is left sterile of Reishi. This increases Lilith's Reiatsu for a great deal for an extended period of time, or until it is used up. Zanpakutō Acedia Acedia takes the form of a regular Katana. It is 105cm long with a 14cm long tsuka (hilt). The tsuka itself is dark green with silver fittings and a rectangular round silver tsuba (guard). The blade geometry is shinogi zukuri style with a normal kisakki (tip). The mune is mirror polished and the ha satin. Its hamon (quench line) is erratic, a style known as midare. Its sheath is lacquer black with a silver shitodome. *'Resurrección:' Its release command is Nageku (嘆 く, Lament). In her Resurrección Lilith has lost all of her clothes and reverted to bone plating at the most vital areas while leaving other areas open to allow for good movement. Though appearing to be bone, they are as hard as steel. Plating is kept intentionally at a minimum to facilitate agility. On her back she grows four transparent leaf-shaped wings, two-thirds the size she is. They are lined with a thin grate pattern alike the wing of an insect. Her height still stands at 140cm tall and no other physical changes are apparent. A breast plate covers the mid-section of the torso with three upstanding triangular features pointing upward. The middle feature covering the sternum until above the heart. The left and right covering the front ribs and protect the lungs. The abdomen and the lower back are left uncovered which allows for uninhibited movement. On the left wrist a 75cm long sting is fastened and coils further up around her left arm. The sting slightly curves and tapers to a thin tip. The base of the sting is round but the inside of the curvature is sharpened, the final 50cm to the tip and the outside of the curvature likewise, the final 25cm to the tip. Around her hips a skirt of parallel aligned vertical strips provide cover from just above the hip until they reach 5cm over the thigh. These lamellae can move independently from another, allowing them to be stretched apart and tilt forwards and backwards. They cover the pelvis, thigh ligaments and the major artery junction in the legs. The rest of legs and the feet are left bare. Resurrección Special Ability: She gains greater physical abilities in this form, most notably her speed. *'Aguijón (Sting):' Lilith’s sting, can be charged with incredibly condensed crimson Reiatsu making it glow brightly. This severely augments its cutting or puncturing power for a single swing or jab making it capable of cutting through or penetrating almost anything, even matter which is ordinarily too hard or too ductile to cut through like blast waves and even Zanpakutō. Though the sting is relatively short, due to its massive damage potential the cut or stab is extended through the target, glowing red within and potentially hitting collateral targets behind it. She can also shoot the hardened Reiatsu like a harpoon. Upon impact it will detonate which results in a powerful explosion with a potent blast range and a far reaching gust of wind. *'Vuelo (Flight):' Lilith's wings give her the ability of flight. While airborne she moves much faster than when on the ground. She uses this speed to surprise and outmaneuver her opponents. While in flight she can make sudden sharp turns without losing any speed or momentum. She can also go from zero velocity to top speed in an instant. This makes it easier for her to dodge or evade attacks while the likelihood her own attacks are effective is increased. Attacks using an area lower than her Rapido become dependent on Rapido. When she is at top speed her physical attacks also gain momentum. To those weaker or slower than her it appears as if she is using Sonído instead and she becomes much more difficult to follow for those of equal caliber. She can maintain flight as long as at least one wing one each side remains functional. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' Though already possessing vast spiritual power, in her Resurrección, her black and red spiritual energy permeates the area. It is intense enough to create a profound effect on others and coalesce into red rain which falls in the surrounding area when she releases. Her Reiatsu so massive it makes those weaker than her perspire in fear, disabling them regardless of their moral fortitude. *'Hyper Speed Combat:' Her already dazzling speed is further increased to where she can bridge enormous distances in an instant. It is as if she simply switched locations without any lapse of time occurring, even when not using her wings. Her Sonído is also increased in speed and distance, she herself stating she could do twice the distance than ordinary in half the time. *'Massive Hierro:' Lilith's Hierro is enhanced during Resurrección, enabling her to take heavy attacks and special abilities from her opponent's releases head-on. *'Instant Regeneration:' perhaps her most fearsome feat is the ability to sustain and repair massive amounts of damage. Her regenerative qualities are high enough to repair any damage to her body safe for the stem of the brain. A black weaving appears at the site of wound and quickly weaves back lost tissue in seconds. *'Cero Oscuras:' Lilith can fire the Espada's fully loaded black Cero in Resurrección. It is powerful enough to demolish large structures, like part of the Dome of Las Noches. She can also fire a snapshot version which loads considerably faster.